Unreasonable Formatting of Life
by DyingDreamer
Summary: Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the summer before the school year is starting up again and something not expected happens. She falls in love with a sadistic git. (more later.. lemons will come!)
1. A Great New Beginning?

The rays of the brilliant morning sun shined easily through the linen curtains of the windows. The magnificent light woke someone within the room, a yawn and a groan following the girl's stirring. Her soft, brown curls cascaded down to her upper back as she struggled to stand up. "Mhmm..", she groaned again as she opened up her hazel eyes to the world. A sudden blur, but then a pleasant morning had greeted her once again. Smiling tiredly, she got up and out of bed, preparing for the day's unknown agenda.  
  
"Good morning, dear Crookshanks," the groggy, morning voice of Hermione Granger said to her oh-so beloved feline friend. The orange ball of tired fur meowed in reply, but then had apparently fallen asleep again, stirring in its sleep gently. A small grin inplanted itself onto her rosy lips as she was feeling up to starting the day.  
  
Walking over towards the vanity mirror in her room, she saw a contorted image of herself. She was definitely not a morning person. Frizzled hair, ruffled nightgown, squinting eyes.. she was in other words a complete and utter mess. Hermione grinned sheepishly at her own reflection, despite the fact that she looked seriously messed up, how could a girl change this much in the course of another summer? She was now fifteen-years-old, but her body developed well, as well as her new attitude and adjusted personality. The new and improved Hermione Granger stood there in awe of herself, not that she wasn't ever in that position before. 'Bloody hell, must take a shower..', she thought to herself in desperation of a nice, cold shower to wake up completely.  
  
Of course, like every other morning, the routine cold shower had woken her up. A small yelp from the bathroom indicated the freezing temperature of the water as the droplets hit against her flawless skin. She could have been pasted for as a pureblood if Malfoy hadn't spread the word of it. 'Purebloods.. what a joke,' she thought sadistically as she got out of the shower, dripping wet. A towel soon replaced the shadow of water surrounding her body as she stepped back into her bedroom, wondering on what she would wear to a day of shopping for school things in Diagon Alley. She had promised Harry and Ron that she would go shopping yesturday, but she had gone golfing with her father down at the local country club, so our human brain was stuck on going school shopping on her own. Harry had gone off for a day of training with the Weasleys', the remaining ones on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of course. Ron and Ginny were both with him that meant.  
  
Upon having to have dressed, she made her bed quickly and rushed down the stairs for breakfast with her parents. Her father was already sitting down at the table with an issue of the London Times and her mother was obviously in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Taking a seat across from her father, but a seat away, she greeted, "Good morning, dad." She smiled up at her father, he was handsome for his age, he was thirty-eight-years-old.  
  
"'Morning, pumpkin, how is my little girl doing this absolutely wonderful day?", Dr. Robert Granger asked his daughter. One of his hands had previously abandoned on holding the paper up as it had just lifted up a coffee cup up to Robert's lips.  
  
'Black coffee, ick,' Hermione thought as she forced herself not to make a face. "Good, dad. I had the most wonderful rest. I've been sleep deprived from awhile for all of that studying.." She stifled a morning yawn while pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"That orange juice isn't from concentrate, is it?", her father asked, his brows starting to furrow.  
  
She looked at the label. "Nope, it's natural."  
  
His expression brightened again. "Wouldn't want my little girl's teeth to touch anything that might be harmful." He took another sip of his coffee.  
  
She tried her best to stifle a laugh.  
  
"What?", her father questioned.  
  
"Daddy, black coffee is worse than orange juice from concentrate." She smiled sweetly, wondering what had gotten into her father. He was usually very observative with these things.  
  
"Woops, but I need my coffee and it doesn't have any sugar or creamer, so I'm fine." He continued to read his paper as her mother appeared from the kitchen with a tray. It had three different plates, one of each of them. "Good morning, angel," Dr. Jennifer Granger greeted her daughter with a smile.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, mum," she said. She had so many nicknames that she could have made over a million dollars worth in muggle money if each of them was worth five dollars.  
  
"Are you ready to go shopping, love?", Jennifer asked Hermione, her already being dressed for the day.  
  
"I will be after breakfast, I just need a few minutes to straighten a few things out in my room. Is that alright, mum?", she said as they all began on their breakfast.  
  
"But of course, Hermione," she replied with a slight grin. It was great to have their daughter back from the wizarding world for the first time after the school term.  
  
Hermione beamed with a smile as she finished her breakfast quickly and raced up the stairs five minutes later. 


	2. Unfound Secrets

Hermione thought strange of her parents behavior as she bolted up the stairs. 'Why were they so bloody cheerful? They're normally not like that. I mean, they're cheerful, but not that much,' she mused to herself as she grabbed her black messanger bag. She had picked it up on a vacation trip once in the states in New York. Overpopulated to the fullest extent if you asked her. Rolling her eyes at the mere thought of it, she began to descend down the stairs as she heard her parents talking downstairs. Or was it her parents? The voices that she heard did not sound like Robert and Jennifer Granger, the muggle dentists.  
  
"So, when do you plan to strike?", a woman's voice said in a hushed-like manner. The voice was sort of high, but in a sort of tone that was one of those arrogant, aristocratic voices.  
  
"Not yet, it is too early, love," a male's voice drawled. She had heard that voice before, but where? Then, it hit her. She had heard that voice back at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. She was too deep in thought to realize who it was, but she knew what she had to do. Her parents were in danger and she knew it. Perhaps it was natural instinct of her to feel like this.  
  
Going back up the stairs silently as possible, she went back into her room, closing the door behind her rather speedily. She dug out her Hogwarts trunk and withdrew her beloved wand. In a barely audible voice, she whispered into the silent air, "Silencio." She then began to pack her things immediately. All of the books from the last year that she needed for her sixth year at Hogwarts, her robes, her muggle clothes, just everything. She also carefully tucked her Time-Turner, which was in a special holding case, into the front pocket of her jeans. When she was done, she shrunk her luggage, it now being a miniature piece of barely anything. Hermione tucked that into one of the pockets of the pink hoodie that she was wearing. 'Am I doing the right thing? I sure do hope so.. oh Gods, I hope that mum and dad are alright..', was all that was running through her head right now for the time being.  
  
She quickly went over to her desk and scribbled a note to Harry and Ron. Hedwig was resting in her room that day, her best friends had sent her an owl about the shopping that they were forced to do the day before. She knew that she had to get her cat to a safehouse while she was gone. Right now, she didn't know where she was going to go, but surely, it wouldn't be the Burrow. It was too obvious. Tucking Crookshanks into her travelling cage, she said, "I'm sorry, Crookshanks.." She silenced her cat with the familiar charm and another shrinking charm as she said to Hedwig, "I need you to take Crookshanks and this letter to Harry and Ron, alright?" Hedwig nipped at Hermione fingers as a brief sign of affection before taking off out her window.  
  
Turning back towards the door, she sheathed her wand somewhere more reachable. She pulled out some duck tape from one of her desk drawers, taping her wand to the inside of her left arm. The sleeve of her hoodie sweater covered it up quite well as she made it back downstairs, the imposters acting normal again.  
  
"Mum, I'm ready to go," she said, but with caution in her voice.  
  
The supposed Jennifer Granger smiled and said, "Alright then, dear, I'll drive you up to the Leaky Cauldron. Go and get in the car."  
  
Hermione nodded before walking out of the house. What no one knew is that Hermione knew how to apparate. She was technically sixteen-years-old by the use of the Time Turner and Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had allowed her to take the Apparition test right before graduation. Being the smart witch that she was, she passed the test with exceptional colors. Not getting in the car, but walking away into the woods nearby her home, she apparated, the sight of the most isolated place in mind.  
  
..........  
  
Author's Notes :  
  
I know, I know, I promised lemons and I promise now that you will get lemons, possibly limes as well. Thank you all for being so patient with my writing.  
  
Leave a few reviews if you will. 


End file.
